


At Long Last

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel made Grell a certain promise for helping him.</p>
<p>crossposted from kurohedonism Prompt: kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

A wide, shark toothed grin split Grell’s face. There was only one bit of unfinished business he could think of that would bring Sebastian to him. In fact there was no way the black butler would dare ask another favor of the great shinigami Grell Suthcliffe before he was duly compensated for the last favor he did for the Earl Phantomhive. This thought made him giggle maniacally and wiggle a bit in place in anticipation. He tossed his long blood-red hair back from his face in what he hoped was a sultry way, but then ruined the effect by hugging himself excitedly. Finally Sebastian was going to give him his long awaited kiss, with tongue.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000g24x/)


End file.
